


Right in the Middle

by brooklynapple



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Magic Strap, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, marianne gets just what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Marianne has a naughty fantasy, and Hilda and Claude are more than happy to help her make it come true.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Right in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt: spitroasting. This is the most wholesome, loving spitroasting that you're likely to find, because Marianne deserves all the best things.

Marianne blushed deeply the day she bashfully confessed her fantasy to Hilda, voice barely above a whisper. Hilda responded with a wide grin. “Don’t you worry, sweetie, Claude and I can definitely make that happen. Ooh, this is gonna be so fun.”

Hilda and Claude shared a conspiratorial look that night as the three of them got into bed. They immediately turned their attention to Marianne lying in between them, smothering her with kisses and caresses as they first removed her clothes and then their own. Claude continued to kiss and fondle Marianne while Hilda went to retrieve her trusty pink strap from the dresser.

When Hilda returned with the strap fastened snugly between her legs, Marianne and Claude were making out on the bed. Claude eagerly sucked and pinched her nipples in between kisses while Marianne used one hand to stroke his already half-hard cock. 

Hilda slid into bed beside them and watched for a moment before bending down to whisper in Marianne’s ear. “Mari sweetie, if you can do some of your special magic on my strap, we can make that little fantasy of yours come true tonight.” She nibbled at Marianne’s sensitive earlobe to underscore her point.

Marianne hummed and put her free hand on Hilda’s shiny pink cock. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white and the toy became soft, pliant, and very responsive to her touch. Hilda and Claude settled on either side of her, kissing and nibbling and groping all over her body while she used both hands to stroke their hardening cocks.

Soon all three were breathing heavily and making small noises of pleasure as they writhed together on the bed. Hilda propped herself up on one elbow, taking in Marianne’s flushed face and Claude’s dripping cock as well as the pink toy lying erect against her stomach. She grinned. “I think we’re just about ready, don’t you, Claude?”

“If I were any readier, we might have to call this whole thing off. Marianne sweetheart, are you up for this tonight?”

Marianne smiled at her partners and gave them each a deep, lingering kiss, one after the other. “You’re both so good to me. Yes, I’ve wanted this for a while.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way, Mari! Now the only question remaining is: which one of us do you want in your mouth and which do you want in your cute little pussy?” Hilda’s grin turned just a bit wicked as she asked. 

Marianne blushed crimson, and Hilda laughed. “You’re so adorable! Here you are blushing at my question after spending the last ten minutes stroking us both off.” She kissed one of Marianne’s pink cheeks.

Marianne giggled. “I-I think I’d like Claude to take me from behind while I use my mouth on you, Hilda. If that’s all right.” 

“Of course it’s all right! It’s your fantasy, after all. You heard her, Claude, let’s get going!” 

Hilda knelt at one end of the bed as Marianne came to her hands and knees in front of her. Claude positioned himself behind Marianne and gently put one hand on her hip. He used his other hand to guide his cock to her entrance.

“Mm, you’re so wet for us that I don’t think I’ll need any oil. You’re going to feel so good on my cock.”

Marianne moaned as Claude slid all the way in and began thrusting deeply. Hilda watched with a look of pure lust on her face, absently stroking her hard pink cock. “Goddess it’s hot when you talk dirty to her like that, Claude. Mari, my strap and I are ready for the second part of this fantasy whenever you are.”

Marianne lifted her head and opened her mouth obediently as Hilda guided the throbbing pink toy inside. She immediately began to suck vigorously, moving her head in time with Claude’s rhythm. Hilda moaned and pushed herself deeper into Marianne’s throat, shuddering with each thrust.

“Oh Mari, your mouth feels so good on me. I’m so close already. Be a good girl and swallow it all when I come just like we talked about, okay?”

Marianne moaned around Hilda’s cock in response and bobbed her head faster, keeping time with Claude’s quickening thrusts. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as Hilda continued to fuck her face, but she showed no sign of wanting to slow or stop.

“You’re doing so well Marianne, taking both of our cocks like this,” Claude panted, both hands on Marianne’s hips as he pounded into her. “We’re gonna do our best to come inside you at the same time just like you wanted. Gods, I’m almost there…”

He groaned and his hips jerked out of rhythm. Looking up at Hilda, he saw that she was biting her lip and thrusting into Marianne’s mouth while gripping the back of her head. Their eyes met over Marianne’s body. 

“Claude, fuck, I’m gonna…” Hilda’s words were cut off with a sharp cry as her hips spasmed and she came hard into Marianne’s mouth. Marianne moaned and her throat bobbed as she swallowed everything Hilda gave her.

That was enough to send Claude over the edge, and he felt Marianne pulse around him as he found his release, burying his throbbing, spasming cock deep inside her as he came.

Marianne came hard around his cock as she continued to suck Hilda dry, moaning and pushing back against him. Claude fucked her steadily through her orgasm, lightly rubbing her lower back and crooning about what a good girl she was.

Hilda, totally spent, pulled out of Marianne’s mouth and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She stroked her hair and murmured in her ear as Mariane came down from her peak. As all three of them finished they collapsed together on the bed, with Hilda and Claude on either side of Marianne giving her cuddles and praise.

“That was amazing, Marianne. You did an incredible job. I hope it was as fun for you as it was for us!” Claude grinned and covered Marianne’s face in kisses.

“Thank you both so much. It was even better than when I fantasized about it.” Marianne smiled contentedly and curled up between her two lovers.

“It was our pleasure, sweetie. We love you so much.” Hilda snuggled into Marianne and continued petting her hair.

“I love you both too. This was everything I wanted.” Marianne’s smile turned just a bit mischievous. “And maybe sometime soon the two of you could switch places and we could try it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more smutty (and wholesome) FE3H hijinks, you can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/quorniya)!


End file.
